comic
by Gyda0248
Summary: estoy creando un cómic de zootopia pero necesito que alguien me dé sus opiniones al respecto, por favor lean y dejen un comentario/ I'm doing a comic of Zootopia but I need someone to give me their opinions, please read and leave a comment /art/Zootopia-comic-607643353
1. Chapter 1

Small warning: Chapter 1 is in English, Chapter 2 is in Spanish.

Pequeño aviso: el capitulo 1 es en ingles, el capitulo 2 está en español.

* * *

Hello, I know this is not very common but I think it is easier to reach several through fanfiction than deviantart.

The issue is that, some time ago I want to do a comic, but had not found any story that would motivate me enough.

That is until I saw Zootopia.

The comic will be about Nick's mother (Vivianne Wilde) decides to move from Zootopia to BunnyBurrow, that to lift the spirits of a 11 year old Nick and other reasons.

In this story Nick and Judy are the same age and go to the same class, there will be a bit of mystery and adventure, plus a light and lovely hint of JudyXNick.

But the story is not the reason why I'm posting this.

I need help in making some deciciones, and have no one with whom to discuss the matter.

First.

I do not know what language to write the comic.

If it is in Spanish (my native language) not everyone can read the comic and it would be quite limited.

If it is in English. More than likely I have grammatical and spelling mistakes.

(I not even know if all this is well written)

I know I have the option to publish in Spanish and English at the same time, but it is not that I have much free time to write a dialogue in a language, translate to another and accommodate to secure it on the other.

Secondly.

I do not know if I paint it or leave it in black and white.

In case of paint, I take a long time to upload the pages.

If it is in black and white, the pages would be (possibly weekly) uploads faster

to help me decide, I left the first page as an image and if you want to see a little more detailed can go to my deviantart page, I leave the link in the description so that you can copy and paste the link

They are just lines, not painted or in black and white, color or less.

But that would help you to know a little about the aesthetics of the comic.

By last.

I can not think of any title.

Being honest'm very bad with names. Hopefully I managed to name the secondary characters.

Those are my three big problems.

And if you can help me, I would be more than happy to read your comments, suggestions and opinions.

So I'll be awaiting any comments

Thanks in advance

and until next time

-Gyda0248


	2. Chapter 2

Pequeño aviso: el capitulo 1 es en ingles, el capitulo 2 está en español.

Small warning: Chapter 1 is in English, Chapter 2 is in Spanish.

* * *

Hola, se que esto no es muy común pero creo que es más fácil llegar a varios por medio de fanfiction que por deviantart.

El tema es que hace un tiempo que deseo hacer un cómic, pero no había encontrado ningún a historia que me motivara lo suficiente.

Eso hasta que vi Zootopia.

El cómic tratará de como la madre de Nick (Vivianne Wilde) decide mudarse de Zootopia a BunnyBurrow, eso para levantar el animo de un Nick de 11 años y otros motivos.

En esta historia Nick y Judy tienen la misma edad y van a la misma clase, habrá un poco de misterio y aventura, además de un ligero y adorable indicio de JudyXNick.

Pero lo historia no es el motivo por el cual estoy publicando esto.

Necesito ayuda en la toma de algunas decisiones, y no tengo a nadie con quien discutir el asunto.

Primero.

No se en que idioma escribir el cómic.

Si es en español (mi lengua materna) no todos podrán leer el cómic y sería bastante limitado.

Si es en ingles. Es más que probable que tenga faltas gramaticales y ortográficas.

Se que tengo la opción de publicar en español e ingles al mismo tiempo, pero tampoco es que tengo TANTO tiempo libre como para escribir un dialogo en un idioma, traducirlo a otro y acomodarlo para que quede bien en el otro.

En segundo lugar.

No se si pintarlo o dejarlo en blanco y negro.

En caso de pintarlo me demoraría MUCHO en en subir las páginas.

Si es en blanco y negro serían subidas más rápidas (posiblemente semanal)

para que me ayuden a decidir les deje la primera pagina como imagen y si quieren verlo un poco más detallado pueden ir a mi pagina de deviantart, deje el enlace en la descripción para que puedan copiar y pegar el enlace

solo son las lineas, no esta pintado ni en blanco y negro, ni menos a color.

Pero eso les ayudara para saber un poco de la estética del cómic.

Por último.

No se me ocurre ningún titulo.

Siendo sincera soy muy mala con los nombres. Con suerte logré nombrar a los personajes secundarios.

Esos serían mis tres grandes problemas.

Y si me pueden ayudar sería más que feliz de leer sus comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones.

Así que estaré pendiente de cualquier comentario

gracias de antemano

y hasta la próxima

-Gyda0248


End file.
